This invention relates to an indoor lighting fixture equipped with a night light and a sensor. In particular, it relates to a lighting fixture that has a night light that is always on and a brighter safety light that comes on only when a sensor detects the presence of a person.
Buildings and indoor parking garages are required by law to have lights in the corridors and stairwells, both for security and for safety. While the UCB (Uniform Code for Buildings) requires these lights to be only one foot candle, the conventional practice is to use much brighter lights in order to reduce or avoid liability for inadequate lighting. The cost of electricity for these lights in a large building can be a significant expense.